fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor's Betrayal
Chapter 21 Victor walked through the living quarters area of the guild hall. "Where is it?" he said to himself. He finally found it; Alex's room. He slowly opened the door, with a quiet creak. He looked inside to see Alex sleeping. "Yo Victor!" called Cane walking up behind. Victor quickly closed the door. "What do you want?" "Nothing, just saying hi to a comrade," said Cane. "What are you doing?" "Nothing," Victor quickly answered. "Really, because it looked like you were trying to sneak into Alex's room." Victor turned towards Cane. "What are you insinuating?" "Ya know, I never really trusted you." Victor started to walk away. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Cane grabbed Victor's shoulder, before he could do anything Victor grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking it. "Don't touch me." He punched Cane in the face knocking him out. "Now back to my mission." Victor walked into Alex's room. He walked up to his bed. "Oh hi Victor what's up," said Alex as he woke up. "Nothing." Victor pinched a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. He scooped Alex up out of his bed and took him out of the room. He carried over his shoulder to the exit. "Put him down Victor," said a voice from behind him. Victor whirled around to see Jason, pointing a finger gun at him. "Now!" Victor did as he was told. He slowly put Alex on the floor. "Hello Jason." "What do you think you're doing Victor?" "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said we were going on a job, would you?" "Why would anyone believe that?" "Fair enough." Jason scowled. "What are you really doing Victor?" Victor didn't say a word. He just did something no one had ever seen him do: smile. Then he started laughing, a lot, maniacally even. "Well it looks like my cover's been blown," chuckled Victor. "Oh well, guess I have no choice, I've gotta fight my out of here." "Who are you really?" asked Jason. "Oh I'm exactly who I said I am, Victor Cras," he said "but I'm not a former dark guild member like everyone else here, I'm actually a member of the Rune Knights. I was placed in prison so I could infiltrate this guild and keep watch on it." "Then why are you taking Alex?" asked Jason. "Simple, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are a highly coveted magic," answered Victor. "The Magic Council simply wants me to bring him back so we could... extract them." "Black Bullet!" Jason shot one of his bullets at Victor. With blinding speed Victor unsheathed his red sword and blocked it, ricocheting it into a wall. "I forgot about that," said Victor. "You know you seem like a two sword person." Victor unsheathed his second sword, a black sword. "The Vampire's Fang and Stygian Blade. Not to mention I'm already wearing my Shadow Bar Armor." Victor moved, so fast the unaided eye wouldn't be able to see it. "Black Blade!" Jason sliced upwards blocking Victor's attack. "Looks like I'm about to become Black Void's strongest member!"